Walking Through Fire Without a Burn
by Halawen
Summary: Clare learns something devastating, she can't handle it on her own but she can with the support of her friends and maybe some friends she didn't know she had. Written after "Time of my Life" made me angry so IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE GRAD EPISODE DO NOT READ THIS! SPOILER. Or don't get mad at me if you read without watching first. Clare/Owen & Luke/Maya. One shot.


**Last warning do not read if you haven't seen the grad episode yet. If you read it and haven't seen the grad episode "Time of my Life" don't get mad at me for spoiling it, I warned you!**

**This is A/U and complete speculation and crackship fluff on my part. Why? because the episode pissed me off! So much that after trying to sleep for an hour gave up and wrote this and have yet to sleep.**

**Essential stuff:**

**EClare did not get back together**

**Alli graduated **

**I only own the idea that popped out of my crazy brain**

**Walking Through Fire Without a Burn**

**(CLARE)**

"We'll call you when the results come in," the doctor says as Mom and I leave the office.

"Clare why don't you go get a cup of coffee while I talk to the doctor for a minute," Mom tells me then looks at the doctor, "she can have coffee can't she?"

"Yes coffee is fine almost anything is fine in moderation," the doctor says to me.

"Sure Mom," I reply walking away to the waiting room with the awful coffee machine.

"Stupid machine I wanted hot chocolate not muddy water!" A familiar blonde exclaims kicking the machine.

"Maya? What are you doing here?" I ask.

Maya turns around and smiles at me. "Hey Clare I'm here with my parents, we came for Mom's check up and treatment, they're adjusting her medication again she's gotten worse." Maya says with a slightly sad voice.

"Right you're mom has MS I completely forgot, do you always come to these appointments?" I question.

"No I kind of got dragged to this one, what are you doing here?" Maya questions.

I bite my lip and look around taking her hand and pulling her to a corner. "Can you keep a secret? From everyone?" I inquire in nearly a whisper.

"Yeah sure what's up?" Maya asks squeezing her eyebrows together.

"A few weeks ago I discovered a lump and I've been getting bloody noses, wounds aren't healing like they should. I told my mom and we came in to see the doctor, he told us those were all symptoms of leukemia and they did a biopsy today." I confess to Maya.

"Oh my god Clare! Does anyone know have you told anyone?" Maya asks.

"No when I found out Glen and Jake were gone visiting Glen's parents, we didn't want to tell them until we knew something. I haven't told Adam or anyone else, I'm afraid to like if I talk about it it'll become real." I reply.

"So you haven't told anyone? What about Drew you guys run student council now?" Maya asks me.

"You and my mom are the only two that know, I can't say anything not until I know. I don't want to scare people." I tell her.

"Yeah but aren't you scared? What about Jenna and Alli?" Maya asks.

"I don't want to scare them and anyway Alli's gone at MIT." I tell her.

"And Eli? Didn't you guys reconnect at prom?" Maya queries.

"No, I mean sort of we talked and forgave each other we're kind of tenuous friends again but it's not his problem. He's in New York and a PA on a movie, knowing Eli he'd feel the need to come home or make some grand gesture. Please don't tell anyone Maya I just don't want people worrying until we know that there's something to worry about." I request of her.

"I won't say anything," Maya says.

"Clare we can go now, nice to see you Maya." Mom says from the doorway.

I say goodbye to Maya and leave the hospital with Mom, the whole way home she tells me what the doctor said would happen if this turned out to be cancer. I could barely hear her, all I could do was stare out the window and worry that is was cancer.

**(MAYA)**

Clare walks out of the waiting room with her mom and I sink down into the nearest chair. Clare and I aren't best friends or anything but we became friends last year between Katie and Jake dating and my being in Whisper Hug with Adam. Cancer is a scary word at any age but Clare's only seventeen and she could have leukemia! I just sit in the hard and ridiculously shaped plastic chair staring at nothing while thinking what would happen if Clare does have cancer.

"Maya time to go," Dad's voice snaps me out of it and I look up at him and nod.

Clare must be going out of her mind and I wish I could do something for her. I turn my phone on in the car and have a missed call from Tris so I call him back.

"Hey Tris," I say when I hear him pick up.

"You sound sad what's up?" Tris asks in a worried voice.

"Uh nothing, no I'm just bored." I tell him since Clare doesn't want anyone to know.

"Then you should come over, slapstick movie fest?" Tris offers.

"Sure we're almost home I'll be over soon." I reply.

Dad parks at home and I tell my parents I'm going to Tristan's and walk down the block to his house. I knock on the door and Luke answers, not the person I was expecting. Luke looks at me and opens the door so I can come in.

"Hey you're here uh oh you have sad face," Tris says coming down the stairs with Owen.

"I'm fine you said something about silly movies?" I remind him.

"Oh good I love silly movies," Owen smiles.

"You weren't invited," I snap back.

"We're inviting ourselves," Luke comments.

"Parents are out of town Luke's staying the night do you want to sleep over?" Tris asks me.

"Uh sure but can I invite Clare?" I question. Tristan looks at Owen and he shrugs so I take that as a yes and get out my phone to call Clare. "Hey have you heard anything yet?" I ask her and the boys look at me.

"No I probably won't until tomorrow," Clare tells me.

"Well how do you feel about a sleepover at Tristan's house?" I ask her.

"I don't know Maya I'm really not in the mood for people," Clare replies.

"No this is just what you need come on we're going to watch silly movies and eat junk food. I can send Owen and Luke to pick you up." I threaten her.

"We'll go get her," Owen nods.

"No tell them I'm on my way," Clare sighs.

"Good I'll text you the address and we'll see you shortly." I tell her hanging up and texting her Tristan's address.

Tris and I go to the kitchen and start making popcorn while Owen and Luke order a pizza. The doorbell rings and Owen lets Clare in, she has a bag with her with clothes for tomorrow I'm assuming, I already have clothes at Tristan's house so I didn't need to bring one.

"Shouldn't you be at college?" Clare asks Owen.

"Going to TU and living at home to keep costs down, you didn't think you were going to get rid of me that easily did you Edwards?" Owen smiles putting an arm around her shoulders.

"You're going to TU, Drew and Dallas are repeating, so is Imogen, Jake's living at home seems like hardly anyone is actually leaving." Clare replies.

"Ignore him I always do," I tell Clare.

"Just shoot back insults," Tris tells her.

We all sit down on the sofa to watch a movie, Tris puts in a Marx Brothers comedy and we pass around the popcorn. After 3 more funny movies, lots of pizza and even more ice cream we decide to get ready for bed, well Clare and I decide we should change into pajamas and stuff, Tris changes into pajamas too while Luke and Owen put on pajama bottoms and no shirts. Clare goes to her bag to get out her pajamas and then runs to the washroom, the guys are all upstairs and I hear a sudden crash in the downstairs washroom! I run over and knock on the door but Clare doesn't' answer, the doors unlocked so I open it to find Clare unconscious on the floor with blood coming from her nose.

"Oh god Clare! GUYS!" I scream as loud as I can then go to Clare.

I touch her arm and she starts to wake up, I grab some tissues holding them on her nose and help her to sit up as the guys come stampeding down the stairs. Clare leans against the vanity and pinches the tissue on her nose.

"Whoa what happened are you okay?" Owen asks coming into the washroom.

"Yeah I'm fine I just stood up too fast." Clare tells him.

"And it made your nose bleed?" Luke questions.

"I uh, it's allergies." Clare lies and I twist my mouth at her.

"Okay let's get you to the sofa," Owen says picking her up.

Clare gasps a little and puts an arm around his shoulders; he carries her to the sofa and sets her down. Luke props her up with pillows while Tris gets her some water. Clare assures us she's fine over and over before anyone moves again. Owen sits at Clare's feet while the rest of us get ready for bed, Tris sits on the floor while Luke shares the chair with me and we put on another movie.

"Clare it's been half an hour is your nose still bleeding?" Luke asks looking over at her.

She's gone through at least thirty tissues and she looks kind of pale, I'm not the only one with a worried look on my face. Clare slowly takes the tissue away from her nose and feels under her nose with her finger.

"I forgot I was even holding the tissue," Clare says and only I know she's lying.

"You still bled a lot," Owen says looking at the pile of bloody tissues.

"I just have really thin blood," Clare comments quietly then starts to stand up and Owen helps her up. "I'm going to get ready for bed," she says going to her bag.

Owen follows her and waits outside the door; worried that she might pass out again I'm sure. Clare emerges fully conscious a couple minutes later and Owen walks with her back to the sofa. She lies down and Owen sits at her feet again, Tristan puts the movie back on and not even twenty minutes into it Owen stops it.

"Hey we were…" Tris starts when Owen cuts him off.

"SHHH Clare's sleeping everyone go to bed," Owen orders, "Luke you can sleep in my bed I'm going to sleep down here with Clare. I know she said she was fine but I just want to be sure."

Luke nods and the three of us go upstairs, Tris and I go into his room and talk for two more hours before we fall asleep. I don't sleep for long though I have this nightmare where I'm dressed all in black and standing over a grave dropping a rose into it. On one side of me is Jake he's crying about losing his sister and on the other side of me Adam is crying so hard he can barely stand. I wake with a start panting hard with a few tears in my eyes. Tris is fast asleep in his bed and I don't want to disturb him so I get up and go down the stairs half way to see Clare sleeping on the sofa. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look back to see Luke looking down at me.

"I had a bad dream," I explain the reason that I'm awake as I go back up the stairs.

"You want to talk about it?" Luke asks.

"I can't, I promised." I reply.

"Is Clare okay?" Luke inquires.

"I should get to bed," is the only reply I have.

I leave Luke and go back to Tris' room closing the door behind me; it takes me a long time to fall asleep though.

**(CLARE)**

I wake up to the sudden loud sound of a car horn and I'm not the only one as Owen sits up quickly with an angry look and messy hair.

"Fucking people it's Sunday morning for fuck sake!" Owen grumbles in a sleep graveled voice. He yawns and looks over at me then smiles sleepily and I can't help but giggle at the face he's making. "How do you feel?" Owen asks me.

"Fine, I'm fine really I didn't mean to scare you guys yesterday." I tell him.

"How about some breakfast since we're awake?" Owen asks standing up and I have to stare at his muscled torso.

"Breakfast sounds great," I reply as I start to stand but Owen gently pushes me back to the sofa.

"No you sit I'll make us pancakes and it'll probably wake up the others." Owen tells me.

I watch him go to the kitchen and start making batter; it's actually really nice to see Owen with a softer side. Just as Owen predicted the smell of the pancakes brings the others down the stairs. I get up and change into clothes, when I come out Maya and Tristan have also changed but Luke and Owen remain in nothing but pajama bottoms. After we eat Owen makes Luke and Tristan clean up, Maya helps while Owen sits on the sofa with me.

"So what's with you and Eli?" Owen asks me.

"Uh he's working on a movie and attending NYU and we've barely broached the talking to each other again phase. If we move past this phase I think we'll just remain friends it's better that way." I tell him.

"Good he's hurt you too many times and you deserve better." Owen grins at me.

"How do you know how many times he's hurt me and why do you even ca…" I begin to question when he hushes me with a kiss.

Totally unprepared for a kiss at all but especially from Owen I cease to breathe for a few seconds. There's something in his kiss, something in the way he kisses me that's like no other kiss I've ever had and I melt into the kiss like soft butter on hot bread. Something about this feels so right, I have butterflies in my stomach and a tingling rush goes up my spine. Exhaling into the kiss I start kissing him back, my arm goes around his neck, his goes around my lower back and then we hear whistling and hooting coming from the kitchen and break apart. I blush and bite my lip, averting my eyes from Owen but he tips my chin up to look at him again.

"I think you should go out with me," Owen says locking his dark blue eyes with my light blue ones.

I want to say yes, that kiss was amazing but something stops me. A very specific something with a very scary name, I look away and shake my head.

"I can't it's not a good idea right now." I reply standing up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Owen asks offended and I didn't mean it like that.

"It means now is not a good time for me to be in a relationship," I respond.

"You mean with me?" Owen states more than asks.

"No I mean with anyone Owen this isn't personal I…" I stop talking when my phone rings and I grab it from my purse and answer. "Hi Mom."

"Hi Baby, the doctor called you need to come home." Mom tells me her voice is even but strained.

"Okay," I reply and hang up, "I have to get home." I say grabbing my purse and bag, slipping on my shoes and going out the door.

I almost make it to the car but Maya follows me out and catches my arm.

"Clare wait what did your mom say?" She asks me.

"The doctor called I have to get home," I reply.

"Okay what about Owen, he likes you." She says.

"I like him too, that kiss was amazing!" I smile.

"Then go tell him," Maya insists.

"I can't if I have cancer," I whisper the word, "it wouldn't be fair to him. If the tests come back negative then I'll talk to him. Now I have to go and remember don't tell anyone."

I get in the car and wave to Maya before driving home for what I hope is good news.

**(MAYA)**

Clare leaves and I go back inside, Owen is sitting on the sofa with a pissed off look.

"Don't be mad Owen she's…she really liked the kiss she's just scared right now." I tell him. Owen doesn't reply just turns on the TV and starts watching a football game. "I should get home Tristan I'll see you tomorrow at school," I say grabbing my purse.

"Maya wait up I'll take you home, see you Owen." Luke says grabbing his jacket.

"Uh thanks," I respond.

I hug Tristan and follow Luke out to his car, I give Luke my address and he starts driving me home. We make some small talk on the way mostly about school until he parks outside of my house.

"So Clare really said she liked the kiss with Owen?" Luke asks.

"Yeah she said it was amazing," I tell him.

"So why'd she run off and tell him it wasn't a good idea?" Luke inquires.

"She's just going through some stuff," I say because I really don't know what else to say.

"Would you do the same?" Luke questions.

"Huh?" I query entirely confused.

Luke leans over and puts his lips on mine softly; my breathing hitches and I melt into the kiss. After a couple of minutes Luke pulls away and looks at me, I smile at him.

"I uh should get inside," I stumble over my words.

"Be my girlfriend," Luke says.

"Excuse me?" I question not believing that I heard him correctly.

"Maya Matlin I've had a crush on you since last year please be my girlfriend." Luke repeats.

I smile and blush before finding my voice. "Yeah, yes I'll be your girlfriend."

Luke smiles and kisses me again, after a minute I pull away and tell him I'll see him tomorrow before going inside. When I get in Dad tells me that Mom is resting and I need to be quiet. I decide to tell my parents later about my new boyfriend and go to my room. Of course I call Tris to tell him and we talk for three hours. When I get off the phone with Tris I text Clare to ask if everything's okay? She only replies that she has a doctor's appointment in the morning. At dinner I do tell Mom and Dad about Luke and they say to invite him over for dinner this weekend. I sleep better tonight than I did last night mostly because I fall asleep thinking about Luke. The next morning however I can think of nothing but Clare and hope her doctor appointment went well. I get to school and wait by Clare's locker for her so I can find out how the appointment went.

"Hey Beautiful I thought your locker was in the east hall?" Luke asks putting his arm around me.

"It is you haven't seen Clare have you?" I ask him.

"Nope why?" He asks just as the bell rings.

"Never mind," I say.

He leans down and kisses me gently. "Come on I'll walk you to class."

**(CLARE)**

"Okay what's up?" Drew asks sitting down next to me and I look at him. "You were late to school, didn't say a word during student council and didn't eat your lunch during the meeting. You're not contemplating getting back together with Eli are you because I have strict instructions from Adam to…"

"I have cancer," I inform Drew cutting him short.

He stares at me, without blinking or breathing for a second and then exhales. "You what?"

"I have cancer, leukemia actually it was confirmed this morning." I tell him feeling myself ready to cry.

Drew puts his arm around me and hugs me close. "Should you even be at school? Is there anything I can do? Does anyone else know?" Drew asks rapidly.

"I'd rather be at school than at home, it's semi-distracting and my mom's acting like I'm already dead. There's nothing you can do right now but I'll let you know if there is. My mom knows and she's supposed to be telling Glen and Jake right now. Maya knows it was a possibility but I haven't told her it was confirmed yet." I reply taking a deep breath.

"Anything you need I'm here, what about Adam and Jenna and your other friends are you going to tell them?" Drew questions.

"Yeah I will, I mean I know I should but how do you tell your friends you might die?" I question no longer able to hold the tears back.

"You're not going to die Clare, you're young you can fight this and we'll all help you." Drew assures me hugging me even tighter.

I cry on his shoulder until the bell rings and I look up at him. "I got your shirt all wet I'm sorry." I apologize.

"It's fine should I walk you to class or you want to rest or…" Drew is asking trying to find some way to help and I love him for it.

"We have the same class this period so why don't you just walk me to class," I smile.

We stand up and Drew grabs my backpack for me. "So what did the doctor say?" Drew asks just before we leave the student council office.

"I start treatment next week, chemo and radiation we have to attack it aggressively so it won't spread. I'm going to lose all my hair, be tired and sick." I tell Drew taking a deep shaky breath.

"Bianca's coming this weekend she'll take you wig shopping, we can drive you to and from school, get your homework assignments, carry your books don't give up Clare you can fight this. I've never known you to back down from a fight." Drew says as we leave the student council office finally.

"Ah Mr. Torres, Miss Edwards I assume pressing student council business is the reason you slipped into class just after the late bell?" Mr. Perino asks.

Drew nods and we sit down, Drew handing me my backpack and our friends look at me.

"Are you okay?" Adam questions.

"She's fine and coming over after school," Drew answers for me.

After class Drew carries my backpack to my locker for me so I can exchange some books.

"There you are I've been looking for you all morning," Maya says walking up with Luke's arm around her.

"Was I really gone that long this morning when did you two become a thing?" I question.

"Yesterday, have you talked to Owen and how was your appointment?" Maya asks.

"Owen?" Drew questions.

"Appointment?" Luke inquires at the same time.

"Owen and I kissed he asked me out but I turned him down." I explain to Drew.

"Why? I mean Owen's had his problems but he's a good guy now and he'd be good for you after Eli." Drew tells me.

"How can I get in a relationship now? I won't have much time to spend with him and I'm going to look terrible." I argue.

"You mean…" Maya starts and I look at her.

"It's been confirmed," I nod to Maya.

"Oh Clare I'm so sorry, if you need anything at all just let me know." Maya says.

"What's going on? Are you sick?" Luke asks me.

Before answering Luke I turn to Drew. "Can you go get Adam and Becky?" I request.

"Yeah we'll meet you in the student council office." Drew says handing my backpack to Luke and takes off running down the hall.

Luke and Maya follow me to the student council office and I unlock the door. Luke sits in a chair putting Maya in his lap and I sit on the table. A couple minutes later Drew, Adam and Becky come through the door.

"Okay what's going on why were you crying earlier and why does it look like you're about to cry now?" Adam questions in a worried voice as he puts a hand on my shoulder.

I bite my lip and look at my best friend, saying the words aloud hurt every time I say them and I get more and more scared like the more I say it the more real it becomes.

"I have leukemia," I confess trying to keep my voice steady.

There's a collective gasp and the room falls silent, a few tears trickle from my eyes as Maya and Drew each take one of my hands. Adam looks shocked and sick, there are tears in his eyes and he hugs me tightly. Luke is just frozen, he looks sort of pale and Becky is crying.

"You…cancer?" Adam breaths not quite able to get out a sentence.

"I start treatment next week and I'm going to need a lot of support and help." I tell them.

"Yeah of course anything Clare," Becky says hugging me from behind Adam.

"What's going on in here why aren't you guys in class?" Miss Oh asks.

"You guys go to class," Drew says.

"And don't say anything guys please," I request.

They all nod slowly and leave the room with Miss Oh who seems to be wondering why we're all so sad but she doesn't say anything. When the door is closed again Drew sits next to me on the table.

"Now about Owen," Drew says.

"Drew don't start I'm sure Owen's great but he's not going to want to be my boyfriend when I'm bald and look sick and too tired to go out because of radiation and chemo." I argue.

"Why don't you let Owen make that choice instead of you making it for him?" Drew advises.

I bite my lip and take a deep breath Drew is right though I need to tell Owen what's going on and while I'm certain he's going to run for the hills when I tell him it isn't fair to just avoid him.

"Would you mind cutting class to take me to TU?" I ask hopefully and Drew grins.

"Let's go," he says offering me his arm and I smile.

The drive to TU takes forever or at least it feels that way. It isn't until we get there that I realize I have no idea where Owen is, what class he has now or my way around the campus. Drew parks in the guest parking and we get out, he must realize I have no idea how to find Owen because Drew gets out his cell.

"Hey Owen it's Drew call me back." Drew says hanging up and tucking his phone back in his pocket. "He must be in class let's explore." Drew says offering me his arm again.

"You don't have to stay you can go back to school, I don't want to get you in trouble." I tell him but I do take his arm.

"I'm not going to leave you here on your own," Drew says and I smile at him.

We walk around for about twenty minutes before his phone rings and Drew retrieves it from his pocket. "Hey where you at this campus is huge?" Drew asks and grins at me, I can hear Owen reply but can't hear what he says. "Uh huh and how do I get there from the library?" Drew asks. "You know bored in science had to get away for a bit." Drew says turning me in the other direction.

Drew hangs up and we keep walking, until we come to a bench on a pathway and Drew has me sit. He walks a little ahead but stays within sight of me and in a minute we see Owen walking this way. He sees Drew but can't see me sitting on the bench from where he is.

"Hey Dude what are you really doing here?" Owen asks as they do one of those guy hugs.

"I brought her," Drew says motioning to me.

Owen doesn't look very happy to see me and starts walking again. "Come to turn me down again?" Owen asks in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry but I had a good reason," I plead getting up and begin following him.

"Yeah let me guess I'm not good enough, too perfect to date the former school bully?" Owen accuses.

"No not at all I didn't think I'd be good enough for you when you found out I had cancer." I confess.

Owen stops turning around to look at me, I'm managing not to cry but my breathing is shaky. Owen looks at Drew then back at me, he doesn't look like he's quite processed this information or he just doesn't believe it.

"Say that again?" He asks.

"I have cancer leukemia actually and I didn't want to start dating because I didn't think it would be fair to you. I'm about to go through chemo Owen and lose all my hair, be tired and sick looking. I'm going to look terrible like the living dead and you're not going to…"

He's suddenly right in front of me and cuts me off with a kiss, not just a kiss; he lifts me up catching my lips with his. My arms go around his neck, my lips part for him, his tongue goes into my mouth and I feel him smiling. After a few minutes he sets me down on the ground again, cupping my chin and locking eyes with mine.

"You are going to look beautiful and I'm going to be with you for every step of treatment, every doctor's appointment. When did you find out?" Owen asks and I hear Drew approaching us.

"I knew something was wrong or suspected for a while but I had a biopsy on Saturday and it was confirmed this morning." I tell him.

Owen's face tells me that he realizes why Maya invited me over Saturday and why I passed out. He doesn't say anything just hugs me close and kisses me again.

"So now that you two are a happy couple you guys want to come over? I don't think Clare and me will make it back to school before it's over." Drew points out.

"Yeah," Owen nods.

"Can you ask Adam to get Tristan, Jenna, Connor and Dave to come over? I should tell them all too." I say to Drew.

"Sweet party," Drew grins as he begins texting on his phone, "I'll let you ride back with Owen." Drew says when we begun approaching the parking lot.

**(MAYA)**

"Tristan we're going to Adam's house after school," I inform him as we leave our last class of the day.

"We are?" He asks.

"Yes we are come on you can ride with me and Luke." I tell him taking his arm and pulling him toward the school entrance.

"Hey you guys ready to go?" Luke asks meeting us in the hall and putting his arm around me.

"Drew called they'll meet us there and Mom's at a school board meeting." Adam says as he and Becky join us in the halls.

"What about Dallas?" Luke asks.

"Well he lives with us so he's going to be there but she must want to tell him too." Adam replies.

"What? Who?" Tristan asks.

"You'll find out," I tell him.

We go out to Luke's car, I sit in the passenger seat and we start driving. A motorcade of three cars leaves the DeGrassi parking lot for the Torres house. I see Drew's car is already there when we arrive and so is Owen's. We all go in through the basement and Clare is on the sofa sitting between Drew and Owen with Owen's arm around her. I smile because I know she must have told him and he still wants to date her. Everyone comes in and sits down and Clare stands up taking hold of Owen's hand.

"You didn't ask us all to come over so that Clare could tell us she's dating Owen did you?" Jenna inquires.

"Owen and I are now dating but I asked Adam to get you all over here to tell you that I have leukemia." Clare tells everyone that doesn't already know.

It's amazing how that word can suck the air out of the room. No one breathes for a minute and everyone that just found out is giving Clare the same look. I already know and I still can't breathe and feel tears at my eyes. Dallas breathes out first and breaks the silence.

"Clare, are you…can I…when…" Dallas stumbles.

I never thought I'd see Dallas at a loss for words. At least everyone else is breathing now; Jenna is crying a little, Connor is holding her.

"It was confirmed this morning, they did a biopsy on Saturday and I start treatment this Sunday so I can go to school the next day." Clare tells everyone her voice remaining surprisingly strong and steady.

There's lots of hugging Clare and then talk about her treatment and other people that need to be told and what we can all do to help her. We're still talking when Mrs. Torres gets home and comes down to see a basement full of kids.

"I need to get home anyway it's almost dinner time," I say when Audra just stares at us.

"Yeah me too," Clare says reluctantly.

Everyone hugs Clare again and says they'll see her tomorrow and then she and Owen leave for Owen's car while Luke and I get into his.

"I hope Clare's going to be okay," I remark as we near my house.

"I'm sure Clare will be fine, we'll all help her anyway we can." Luke replies.

He kisses me goodnight and I go inside to eat dinner. After dinner Katie calls, Jake told her about Clare. After talking to Katie I call Clare and find out Owen stayed for dinner and told her family they were going out and he was going to all her doctor's appointments and treatments and everything. She sounds a lot happier, not that she's happy to have cancer but she knows she has a lot of support and we'll help her get through it.

**(CLARE)**

"Owen can I take this blindfold off now?" I request.

We've been driving for what feels like a long time and he made me where a blind fold from the minute we got into his car. It was Saturday night, we'd been dating a little less than a week, we'd had our first official date last night, a beautiful dinner picnic in the park and walk on the beach. Tonight he told me was a surprise, a special treat before I start treatment tomorrow.

"No I'll tell you when and no peeking," he warns me.

A few minutes later he parks the car finally, he tells me to wait and come around opening my door. He unbuckles my seatbelt and helps me out of the car. Holding my hand and with one arm around my waist he starts walking with me through some grass.

"Owen where are we?" I inquire.

"You'll see," is his only reply.

He stops me holding me still and takes my blindfold off and my eyes adjust to the light.

"SURPRISE!" Yells my family and most of my friends.

Among the faces are a few I'm very happy and/or surprised to see including Bianca, K.C., Spinner, Emma and Peter.

"Hey Clare you're going to be fine, I know you are." K.C. tells me as he hugs me.

"I went through chemo and beat cancer and so will you," Spinner says.

"You're strong you'll be able to get through this and you have lots of support," Emma smiles as she and Spinner hug me.

"Clare's stubborn she can beat anything," Bianca remarks.

"Yep she's a fighter," Peter agrees.

"Thanks guys I can't believe you're all here," I comment.

"Well this guy Owen called and told us he was throwing a beat cancer party for you and we had to come down here and attend." Peter says.

"He was pretty hard to say no to," K.C. nods.

"I was already going to visit but I still think it's sweet," Bianca says, "and you two make the cutest couple." She adds.

"Hey," Drew pouts.

"Okay second cutest," Bianca smiles before they kiss.

For the next hour I talk to, hug, smile at and am comforted by everyone at the party Owen stays at my side the whole time. Finally I get a breather and taking Owen's hand pull him to the bench, he sits down and I sit on his lap.

"You really did all this?" I ask looping my arms around his neck.

"Well I had some help, you need to know you're not alone and we'll all help you beat this." Owen tells me.

"I know, I do know that how could I not." I smile before joining our lips.

"So," Luke says sitting down next to Owen with Maya on his lap and breaking our kiss, "Maya and I were thinking the four of us would go out to breakfast and then we could all take you to your first treatment appointment tomorrow."

"That sounds great," I smile leaning against Owen as he tightens his arms around me and kisses my temple.

I look at the group in the Torres yard, all my friends and family and people that came to support me. Cancer is scary but with so many people fighting on my side I can beat this. I will walk through this fire without a burn.

**I say again complete specualtion and crakship fluff. I'm going to try and sleep now hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
